Paradigm Shift
by Paralax
Summary: Adjusting to a new way of life takes time, and the best way to start adjusting is to get out there and experience the world. Rated T for the lightest of Korrasami, bras, and 'duck'.


Korra pulled the condensation off of the mirror with a flick of her wrists. She took a good hard look at the face that stared back at her. Light circles were under her eyes from advanced training in modern-style fire- and earth-bending and moving in three of her best friends and studying under Tenzin and babysitting the airkids and helping Pema around the house and a million other things that constituted the general insanity that was being the Avatar. She looked like she could sleep for a week.

So why was the first thing that popped into her head when she saw her face 'Am I pretty'?

She froze for a moment as the question traveled through her mind. Korra has always thought of herself as pretty – why would the Avatar be ugly? - and there wasn't anyone in the complex she essentially grew up in to tell her otherwise. It just wasn't something she ever worried about. She just needed to be presentable to the Order and that was that.

So why did she question her beauty?

She gripped the sink in front of her and worked through all that had changed in the past few weeks. Obviously moving to Republic City has been one helluva shift. Living with Tenzin and his family was likewise. Dealing with so many different bodies of power – the Council, the Police Force (and Lin), the different gangs, even Amon – was so much more exhausting than just bending every day. And she had a social life now. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were awesome and added a whole new dimension to her life.

Asami...

She slapped the basin of the sink. That was it! It was Asami. Asami, with her fancy dresses and constant adjusting of makeup and her richness and all her expensive _stuff_. Korra rolled her eyes. Asami was influencing her. And she wasn't sure she liked that.

She put on her usual attire – waterbender clothing, her hair in a ponytail and two dangly bits on the sides of her face. She adjusted her boots, pulled the rest of the steam out of the air, and sent it down the drain.

Korra opened the door to the hallway that the four of them were sharing. Asami's room was across the hall from the bathroom. Korra could hear her humming inside. Curiosity got the better of her, and she made her way across the hallway.

Asami was in pants and her bra, brushing her hair. She had beautiful hair, Korra had to admit that. And eyes. And body, but she knew that only because of the looks she got as she walked down the streets.

Asami set down her brush "Come in," she said, turning to the door. Korra's instinct was to hide, but it was too late. She walked into her room. "Hey Asami. Nice... hair?" She inwardly slapped her forehead.

Asami smiled and stood up. They were roughly the same height, yet for some reason Korra felt slightly intimidated. Asami's green eyes looked Korra up and down. She raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"What?"

"You're wearing the same thing you always wear."

Korra shrugged. "So? And hey," she grabbed a fistful of her pants "This is a completely different style to the one I was wearing yesterday. And I like wearing what I wear, it reminds me of home. And what's it to you? At least it doesn't take me an eternity to get ready for the day."

Asami shrugged. "So why were you peeping in on me?"

"I- I was curious."

"Curious?" she took a step closer, "Curious about what?"

"About you, I guess. How you get ready. Why you put on all of this dumb stuff." She gestured at the outfit hanging on the back of Asami's door.

"Really."

"Yeah," and Korra's emotions suddenly became clear to her. She sat down on the trunk next to Asami's bed. "I guess it's because I've never met anyone like you. I mean, back when I was living in the South Pole-"

"You didn't have any friends."

"Well, not exactly. Just no one my age. Y'know, ones to talk about being a kid and all that. I suck at small talk because the only things I had conversations about were serious things, like bending and whatever. So, I missed out on," she gestured to Asami's clothes, "That." She leaned forward. "I guess I wanted to know what that was like."

"Do you want to go shopping with me today?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm going to a gala tonight. Nothing big, but I'm using it as an excuse to buy a new dress – I lost most of my stuff when the police repossessed it all as 'evidence'." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was wondering whether or not you wanted to go." She leaned against the wall.

Korra thought about what her day was going to constitute: Bending and talking with the Council and dealing with Amon and, increasingly, the problems of the city. She loved helping people, but she remembered the tired face that stared back at her through the mirror and realized she needed a break. And that she hadn't left the island in about four days. She needed off, and if spending money on material possessions was the way to do it, then so be it. "Alright, I'm in," she said.

"Excellent." Asami walked over to her door, her bare feet barely making a sound against the wooden floor, and closed it. "Now take off your clothes."

"Wha- Why?"

"I need to see what I'm dealing with."

"What?"

Asami sighed. "Korra, if we go shopping, I want to be able to help you. And that means understanding what I'm up against. Do you want me to do this now or at the store?"

Korra sighed. "Fine." She took off her pants and shirt as quick as she could, throwing the articles on Asami's bed. After a moment, she stood before Asami with nothing more than cloth undergarments.

"Whoa."

Korra chuckled. "Whoa?"

Asami nodded"Whoa. You're so... toned."

"Thanks," she flexed a little, "I try to stay in tip-top shape to kick Equalist butt and attract every guy in town."

Asami sat down on her bed. "Korra, you're a very pretty woman. Wait-" She stood up again. "Are you wearing athletic tape under your bra?"

"Bra? This isn't a bra. It's cloth. Water tribe stuff. You should try it. Keeps these bad boys from going out of control." She laughed at her joke. What was wrong with her, that she was joking about her body so openly?

"I don't believe you. That means your bust is- take it off."

"What? No." Korra put her hands on her hips. "I'm not stripping for you any more than this."

"Oh, don't worry. We're both friends, and no one else can see us."

Korra's eyes narrowed, her curiosity flaring. "Fine. But you too."

Asami blinked. "Me? But I don't see what-"

"Do it."

Asami sighed. "Fine." She reached behind her back, undid a clasp, and off it went. Korra nodded, a grin on her face. "Nice stuff," she said, "I think."

Asami shrugged, then stopped and stared at Korra. "You can't tell if these," she drew a circle around her chest, "Are attractive?"

Korra shook her head. "Are they?"

Asami started laughing. Hard. She fell back on the bed, holding her stomach and laughing. Korra sat there with a confused look on her face. "Well geez, Asami, you don't have to make fun of me."

"No, it's just-" she wiped a tear from her eye, "You're so naive. It's almost adorable. Almost. But hey, don't change the subject. Take it off."

Korra sighed, smiling. She unwrapped her cloth, revealing a thinner band of athletic tape. Then she took that off, too. Asami whistled. "Holy crap," Asami said, "You're bigger than me."

The objectification threw Korra off. "What?"

"Here," she threw her bra at Korra. "Try this on."

Korra did. It was intuitive enough. She had to breath in a little, but the strap was likewise. Her chest was spilling out of it and the straps were cutting into her from all sides. "Is it supposed to be this painful?" She jumped up and down, feeling how loose and free everything was. "Wow, this thing sucks. How are you supposed to fight in these?"

"They make special ones for physical activity. But wow, you're at least a size bigger than me, maybe two. Korra, my dear," She stood up, took off the bra, and put it back on herself. "You have curves." She slapped Korra's butt. "Both up and downtown."

Korra laughed again. She wasn't used to being this... physical and open about herself. But she was intrigued. She put her underwear back on. "Now what?"

"Now we go find something that'll make you irresistible to Republic City. Which, considering what you've already got, shouldn't be too hard."

Korra blushed from underneath her shirt as she slid it over her frame.

* * *

Department stores were one of the innovations that made Republic City one of the premier economical hubs of the planet. They were also Asami's self-confessed 'addiction'. Korra watched as that addiction manifested itself, as Asami traversed the aisles of clothes like a pro. All of the dresses and suits looked exactly the same to the waterbender, but Korra knew that Asami's eye was well trained for this terrain. This was her element, it was obvious from the way that she collected dresses and shirts and pants in a seemingly haphazard fashion but with the air of a grander pattern. When they arrived at the dressing rooms in the center of the store, Korra noticed that there was a similarity between everything. They were almost, but not quite, Southern Water Tribe style. It was as if Republic City went to the South Pole, saw what the people that lived there wore, then copied it with their own spin. And they were beautiful.

"I think I nailed your preferred style and size," Asami said, handing her the pile of clothes. "Oh, and there's a bra in there somewhere. You'll need to wear bras with the dresses. Sorry, but that's just how they're designed. Everything else should be fine with your cloth bra. I'll be back – I need to find something for tonight." And away she dashed.

Korra nodded and entered one of the empty dressing rooms. It was small, with a full-length mirror and a place to hang the clothes she was trying on. She set down the clothes and stripped down for the second time that day. She wound the athletic tape between her fingers, amazed that she was actually going to do this.

She put the bra on first. It was the same as the one Asami had, but noticeably bigger. It fit comfortably on her back, and she could see how the two cups held her chest in nicely. She looked at the mirror. Already, she looked like a completely different person – the cleavage made her look... different. An idea occurred to her: That could probably hold things. Korra bent down and picked up her wallet. She pulled out a twenty-yuan note and stuck it in the cleavage. It held the note, but then she realized if she was wearing a shirt that showed any cleavage, the note would be there in plain view. Korra tried putting it in one of the cups. It held the note too, and would be hidden with her dress or whatever she was wearing. Perfect.

Then she got down to business. She tried on the first dress, blue with white and green accents, stretching from her neck down to her feet. She liked it, so she put it in a stack that she mentally marked 'keep'. The rest of the clothes quickly followed, and by the end she had experienced at least half a dozen new styles of clothing, all of which were more focused on presentation than functionality. She was annoyed by that, but she realized that her gripe was so fundamental that fighting it would be a losing battle. At least for now.

Korra started to put her clothes back on. The bra had become almost comfortable to her, she noted. She decided to see if she could wear it for the rest of the day, as an experiment. See how the women of Republic City lived. Her Water Tribe shirt was a tighter fit, for it was custom-tailored to clothed-up Korra, not bra'd-up Korra. As she walked down the hallway that led into several more dressing rooms, she could feel her chest bouncing rhythmically to her footsteps. She came out of the hallway blushing and extremely self-conscious of herself. This was a terrible idea, she thought, she hated bras and she wanted to just take it off and-

At that moment Asami came into Korra's field of vision carrying a long, expensive-looking dress. "Hey, you're wearing the bra. Cool. Just tell the cashier you are on the way out." She motioned for Korra to follow her.

Korra sighed. She was caught, and now she had to live with her stupid decision. Trying to minimize her motion, she walked out of the dressing room hallway and into the rest of the store.

* * *

Asami led them to the front of the store, where they paid (Asami covered most of Korra's bill 'as a gift for letting us stay on the Island') and headed off to find lunch. The department store was one of a group of several that were focused around a large courtyard and park, with a fountain and food court and places for entertainment. Asami found a stand that offered a wide variety of food, and let Korra chose. She picked something called 'duck' (It was just duck. Weird.) and sat down with her food and bags of clothes at a nearby table. The 'duck' was alright, if a little dry.

Korra noticed something was different. She couldn't describe the feeling, only equate it to the feeling you get when you walk into a room and everyone immediately stops what they're doing and turns to look at you. As the Avatar, she had gotten that look often, and she hated it. But this time the feeling was different, like they were focusing on her, but not her. "Asami," she whispered, bending low over the table, "I think we're being watched."

Asami looked around. "No, we're not being- Oh," she smiled and shook her head. "It's the underwear, sweetie."

"What?" Korra looked around. The courtyard was filled with young men and women, all Korra's age or slightly older, shopping and enjoying the day. No one was looking at her. Then she noticed one guy, wearing a purple suit with slicked-back hair, blatantly staring at her. No, not her.

Her chest.

Korra glared at the guy. He looked up, then backed away and started walking away. "That guy was staring at me," Korra said with disgust, "like some kind of animal. Why would he-" she stopped and looked down at her chest. "Ohhhh," she said.

Asami nodded. "Behold, the power of the female body. I guess you've never truly had a lesson in being social around guys and gals your own age, huh?"

Korra shrugged. "Being sheltered my whole life did make me miss out on stuff like that. But it seems like stuff I could live without." She took another bite of her duck. "I mean, how do you-"

A different guy – this time wearing a green shirt and brown pants – came up to Asami. "Excuse me, miss," he said, "but what are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

"Having lunch with my friend. Goodbye now." she waved as the guy walked away, dejected.

"Well that was rude," Korra said, "You can just interrupt-"

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. The guy with the purple suit was back. "Hi there," he said in a slightly nasally voice, "I noticed you had a lot of baggage with you. I was wondering that, maybe, when you were finished with your meal, I could assist you in getting those home."

Korra stood up, angry with this guy, this idiot who was interrupting her lunch with Asami. "Listen, pal," she said, jabbing a finger into his chest, "I-"

Korra felt a hand touch her back. She knew it was Asami's. And she remembered the lesson she learned during her first night in Republic City, the rule that had been drilled into her by the entire city:

The rules are different here. This isn't home. Being arrested for assault is annnoying.

She smiled and said "No thanks. We're good." She sat back down at took a bite of duck. The man's footsteps faded into the throng of the crowd.

"Not bad," Asami said, watching the guy walk away, "So do you understand now?"

Korra looked down at herself. "These... things seem to be guy magnets when in a bra. Bigger is better, I guess? and guys like that?"

Asami nodded. "They do indeed. But you and I are so gorgeous, I'm sure we could be wearing what you were wearing this morning and still have to brush away men all afternoon."

Both of them laughed at that. Asami spent the next hour giving Korra a crash course in this type of social interaction. How to refute men's advances. Rules in terms of body language, eye contact, and so on. By the end of it, Korra had a basic understanding of the complex social dynamic that was young life in Republic City.

"It sucks," she said, pushing her empty tray of duck away.

Asami shrugged. "I like it."

"That's because you grew up with it. This is all you know."

"True. But at least I knew something before today."

"Touche. It's just," she pointed at her chest, "I feel so objectified with this thing on. Like I become my chest with these guys. I become beauty, nothing else. Did you notice that all the times guys came up to me, it was for that reason? Not because I'm a powerful bender or I'm not from here or even because I'm the Avatar. Because of these."

"Well," Asami said, sighing a little, "that's just how guys are here. That's how guys are everywhere, as a matter of fact, it's just in their nature. That's how you tell a good guy apart from the rest: They'll want to be more than just someone to make out with. You, as a devilishly attractive young woman, need to learn how to deal with it and use it to your advantage."

"Yeah, I know, but I already get enough attention for being the Avatar. Now I'm the hot Avatar? I'm never going to sleep again."

Asami laughed. "What?" Korra asked. Asami shook her head. "Nothing. It's just- This is a different culture, Korra, and you need to learn to play by the rules if you plan to stay here for any length of time. I'm surprised you've managed to last this long without cracking."

"Well boys aren't exactly on the top of my 'to-do' list." Another restrained giggle from Asami, "I've been training." She unconsciously flexed her bicep. "Getting better at being the Avatar."

"But you can't just 'be the Avatar' if you want to do this – you'll scare everyone away."

Korra was starting to grow frustrated. "Maybe I don't want to do any of this. If wearing these clothes and underwear and treating guys like this is what I need to do to survive, then maybe I'm more suited for living on the Island."

"Korra," Asami said, grabbing Korra's hands, "Come out of your shell. I know it sucks, but do it – you'll be glad you did."

Korra looked away, "I don't know – there's just so much I don't know."

Asami said. "Geez, you're impossible. How do you learn, Korra? You practice. You get better. That's why the gala's going to be great for you: You're going to learn so much and have a good time. I promise." And her eyes were filled with something, but Korra couldn't quite tell what it was.

"And I can't wait to go," Korra said, smiling."

"Excellent. So, we'll need to get you some extra things for your dresses, then."

She stood up and grabbed both of their trays, returning them to the duck place. Then she took Korra's hand and led her to another part of the mall.

* * *

After hours of getting ready for the gala, Korra and Asami stepped inside the hotel ballroom that Asami's friend's dad (who was one of the financial fat cats of Republic City) had rented out for the evening. Korra was stunned for a moment; the room was beautiful, and everything looked all fancy. Korra whistled lowly. "Wow," she whispered to Asami, "This place looks amazing,"

"Eh," Asami said, shrugging her shoulders, "It's alright. I've seen better."

"Geez, jaded much?" Korra said.

"Well we're not here just to enjoy the lovely decorations, we're here to teach you a lesson in surviving Republic City." Asami shook hands with a couple people standing near the entrance and offered small greetings. Korra did the same, remembering the hours they had spent talking and Asami giving Korra pointers as she did her hair and such. You had to provide a general air of confidence, of acting like you were slightly bigger than the party, but not too much so as to seem like a pompous jerk. Keep it to small talk, shifting between different people throughout the party, until you find someone you're interested in. Korra and Asami had finally compromised on that last point, opting to find someone for Korra for the sake of practicing – someone to dance with, nothing more. Asami wasn't single, but she was still 'keeping in practice' as she said, and within the hour she had at least three potential dancing candidates. Impressive, Korra thought.

Korra wasn't having as much success. Her dress, hair, and body was enough to reel in as many gentlemen as she wanted, and more, but once they got in Korra kept dropping them like a piece of soap in the shower. She just wasn't able to handle the complex interactions that were taking place. Korra retreated to the food tables on the side of ballroom when she couldn't take another awkward conversation. She was nibbling at a carrot when Asami came over with a boy on her arm. "Korra, this is Vin."

Korra set down her food and shook Vin's hand. "Pleasure to meet you," she said, smiling a little. He was tall, and Korra could see some strength under his suit. Plus, his hair was a deep black that Korra liked.

"He's a friend of Oman," she said. Oman was the most recent guy she had picked up, and also the one she was planning to dance with.

"I was wondering whether or not you'd like to share the next dance with me," he said, gesturing to the dance floor.

Korra was taken aback. Asami had said that it was usually a couple minutes of talking before it was wise to bring up the subject. Guess this was a shortcut. "I'd love to," she said, "I'll see you in a few minutes?"

Vin bowed. "My pleasure," He walked away, recognizing some guest and walking up to them to talk. Korra picked up her food and put it in her mouth. "Well that was easy," Korra said.

Asami laughed. "You're welcome. I was seriously becoming a little worried about you."

"So you decided to just jump the game and find someone for me?"

"People can do that."

"But I wanted to do it by myself," Korra said, pouting a little.

"Korra, honey, you're not experienced enough to do that. This is only your second gala, and the first one where you weren't the center of attention. Let me carry you to greatness." She gestured to the entire room.

"Fine. But here," Korra put together a small plate of food, "You look like you're about to collapse."

Asami sighed. "Korra, I don't want to smell like bits of food when I dance with Oman."

"Hang on a sec," Korra said, "See, you and I currently smell like flowers and girly stuff, right? But do boys really like that? All the boys I know like smelling like sweat and weapons and manly stuff." Korra gestured at the plate, which Asami noticed was mainly meat. "So maybe this would work?"

Asami stood there for a moment, thinking. Then she grabbed the plate and started eating. "Spirits, I'm starving," she said, "And we'll see if you're right."

Korra threw a bit of platypus-bear into her mouth. "I will be right," she said, winking.

The music changed to a slower tune. "Time to dance," Asami said, grabbing Korra's hand and pulling her into the throng of people that were conversing. She found Oman and Vin talking to two older gentlemen, but when they saw the ladies they broke off the conversation. Greeting were exchanged and before long the two ladies were being led to the dance floor.

Korra and Vin started dancing. Immediately, Korra's brain went into overdrive, pulling together what she remembered teaching Korra about dancing and her airbending and waterbending forms. The latter two were there to add in some grace to offset her not remembering much from Asami. But it was easy enough – Vin was the lead, and she just had to follow it. This worked for a couple minutes, until Korra started to grow bored. Vin said something to her just as she was phasing out of the dance. "I'm sorry?" she said, looking up to his face.

"I asked if everything was alright."

"It is," she said, "Just a little distracted, that's all. I'm kind of new to all of this."

"I could tell."

Korra blushed a little, "Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes, but mainly because your friend has been leading you around like a pet. First time at one of these?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm new to this city, and it's been a little jarring for me. Asami's been guiding me through this part, the high-society and all that."

"So you're not an aristocrat?"

Korra shrugged. "No, I am, I guess, I just didn't really... care for all of this. And I missed out on doing it. So I'm nowhere near as experienced as Asami." She blushed. He has charm, Korra thought.

"You're doing fine," Vin said, "I'm surprised you've lasted this long in the dance. I've seen ladies that talked a high game, but when it came down to the wire they were absolutely terrible. You've got grace, Korra."

Korra blushed again. "Wow, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

The song ended, and Korra was led off of the dance floor. "So now what?" Korra asked. "Sorry, I just didn't think I'd get this far."

"Well," Vin said, "You and your friends would meet up with mine, we'd ditch this gala and go around the town for a few hours. Then entertain at one of our homes, then it's goodnight, maybe see you tomorrow."

"I don't think we'll be doing that," Korra said, "Sorry."

"No no, it's fine. You're wise for cutting out now. I'm sure it's been a big day for you." He winked.

"Thanks. Hey, have you seen-"

Korra's eyes caught movement on the far side of the gala. Asami was half-running across the room. She was covering her face and running towards the bathrooms, nearly knocking over a waiter. Korra looked back at Vin. She gestured to Asami. "SI should go see what happened. Thanks for the dance. And sorry about this."

"It's fine. I enjoyed the dance." He smiled. "Thanks. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime."

Korra nodded and walked briskly over to the bathrooms, pushing the large wooden door open and stopping for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the relative darkness. The room was large, with several basins on one side and several stalls on the other, and a table with a long mirror on the back wall. Asami was leaning against one of the sinks.

"Hey," Korra said, walking up to her, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Asami said, pulling out a white cloth and dabbing her eyes with it. "I was just dancing and we stopped and- and I don't know." Korra waited, growing impatient.

"He almost kissed me," Asami finally said. "You were right about the meat, by the way. I mean, the song ended, and he looked into my eyes, and I remembered that I forgot to tell him that I had a boyfriend, and he leaned in, and I backed away from him. I got so embarrassed that, I don't know, I just started-" and she sobbed again.

Korra walked to her side and started rubbing her back. "Hey, it's alright. Although I think there's more going on here than you not wanting to kiss the guy. What's up?"

Asami sighed. "I just- The past couple weeks have been hard, Korra. Losing my dad and my house and living with you guys has been a big shift for me. It's been great, but it's so different that I guess the stress of adjusting to that and handling all of my father's business now that he's been arrested and figuring out what to do with the company – it's all been so crazy. And you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"That I didn't have anyone to talk to about all this. Mako and Bolin lost their parents early, so when I tried to talk to them they couldn't really say anything more than 'you'll get over it'. You and Tenzin were busy with Avatar and Council stuff, and Pema was with the kids all the time."

"Well, what about your rich friends? Sorry." Korra realized what she said was offensive.

"No, it's fine, that's what they are. Except they're more like acquaintances. I don't have any friends here because I dislike these kinds of people. They don't like to race or fight or do anything exciting. They just want to sit around and talk business." she spat the last word out. "All they'll say is 'Sorry about your dad, hey, did you see the latest quarterly reports on Flameo?'" She shook her head.

"But," she continued, "I thought that if I started going to these things again, that maybe I could find some friends that grew up like me. But I realized with Oman that that wasn't possible. I don't want to be with these people, but they're all I know." She started crying again. "I'm so alone."

"Hey," Korra said, pulling her in for a hug. "That's not true at all. You have us. Sure, we're not from your neck of the woods – Bolin and Mako have been poor all their lives and I was so insulated from the rest of the world that I don't even know what I'm doing on the streets half the time. But we're here for you. And I think that you think that we're better than those people." She nodded her head towards the bathroom door. "We're here for you," Korra repeated, "I'm here for you."

Asami smiled. "That's so sweet of you to say. But who am I kidding – you're not interested in where I came from. I mean, look at you," she held up a bit of Korra's dress, "You don't look anything like the Fire Ferret that I thought was so awesome. You look all... formal. You look like me." And she broke eye contact.

"Okay," Korra said, "What about a deal. You teach me how to be socially functional, and I'll be a vent for your fighting and other stuff, alright?"

"You think so?"

"Sure – I'm starting to go crazy from being on Air Temple Island all the time. It's bending, bending, bending, always bending. I love it, but I want to experience something else, and honestly, I really enjoyed tonight. It was such a break from what I was used to that, I don't know, I want to do it some more."

Asami smiled genuinely. She pulled Korra into a hug. "Wow, thank you so much. You're more of a friend than I could ever ask for."

Korra smiled, too. She had a friend that was a girl. A friend to exert all of those things she couldn't talk about with Bolin and Mako.

Asami pulled away, gathering her things into her bag. "Now," she said, "Let's ditch these pompous idiots and go find something more fun to do. I heard there was a race starting in about an hour. You game?"

Korra nodded, smiling. "That sounds fantastic."


End file.
